Life as a Shinigami
by Tritone
Summary: My own version of Toshiro's life-or death-before he became captain. I'm am going to have a lot on his life in Shino academy and his training to get all of his skills. There isn't any pairings as of yet. BEING REWRITEN!
1. Prologue

From Life 'Til Death

_That's right I'm gonna be writing my one Toshiro past events! Woop-not… I've decided to also put memories of Toshiro's life alive-in my own way of course!_

_Sorry 'bout the other stories I'll continue them when I get a brain storm but I may not be updating for a long wile do to me being obsessed with bleach right now._

"normal speach"

_thinking_

_"important/consentration point in a sentence."_

"YELLING"

"sing-song voice~" 

__

* * *

><p><p>

Prologue

Whiteness… from the frozen ground to the cloud filled skies. I could feel the bitter wind howl, it reminds me of how alone I was. I had seen this dream many times now but no matter how long I walk, I am still alone.

"Ro-chan~! ... up… iro-chan"

The ice below my bare feet-"SHIRO-CHAN~!"

"Wake up Shiro-chan!"

I open my pale green eyes and stare at the brown ones above me. "Momo, get out of my face."

"Hmph! Shiro-chan, today's the day I join the shinigami academy remember!" Momo gave me a pout as she sat up. I really didn't get any sleep at all and Momo wasn't helping.

"Bedwetter-Momo, stop calling me Shiro-chan." I yawned ignoring Momo's wining. _That's right… Momo was leaving and going to the academy. It was only going to be Granny and me then._

"Oh, Shiro-chan," Momo turned to look out the door, spotting a bunch of kids playing together. "Shiro-chan, make sure my friends get my regards." I couldn't see why she couldn't herself. I fallowed Momo outside; I could tell they were staring.

"Look it's him…"

"My mom told me not to get too close."

"Really why?"

"'_Cause he's a Demon."_ I had to admit those last words hit me hard, but it was the cold truth. Every one in Junrinran were afraid of me-well except for Momo and Granny. I didn't know why they were afraid, most reframed from going near me wile others just stared in pure hatred.

I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, I live in West Rukongai, district #1; Junrinran. That's right, I'm dead just like every one else, though they say I'm different. I don't know if it's my white hair, my pale green eyes or if it was my icy disposition.

I waved goodbye to Momo as she left to the Seireitei. I have to admit that I will miss her company.

* * *

><p>Really <em>Really<em> short...

…

Yea I know it's kind of a rerun of the special 23 page Hitsugaya one-shot but I do not plan on staying on those lines. I also know it's short but a story's got to start some where.

And Kusaka's not going to be in this story because it gives off too much information on the lines of the actual manga. I am trying to make this as unique as possible.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay chapter... 1... I guess. Well enjoy I guess. I don't own Any Bleach stuff at all, sadly. Sorry 'bout the other stories I'm working on, I hope to continue them when I get a chance-when Writers block is finally nocked down that is. I kinda wanted to make this chapter longer but the next part deserves a chapter of it's own. CC's are recomended and Flames are welcome!

* * *

><p>Over the years, Momo has been visiting less and less, but when she does all she would talk about was this Aizen guy. I've started hating the guy even though I haven't met him, I can easily imagine what he looks like just by Momo's constant chatter. I can't help but wonder if this guy really is the "angel" Momo thinks he is.<p>

It was finally her last year, I know I should be happy for her but I know she probably won't visit at all once she gets into the Gotei 13. It's her dream to be in division 5 with Captain Aizen. I can still remember the day she decided to become a shinigami, but those days were so long ago that they're not even worth mentioning.

It's not worth mentioning that she kept me up _all_ night just talking about it. And the next day she spent telling all her friends about it and how she would take the entrance exam even if it killed her. That's when I started counting down the days until she left.

* * *

><p>Toshiro sighed and leaned back. He was sitting on a hill that over looked the village, the best spot to see the sky. He was leaning on a Sakura tree that had grown on the hill. That place made him feel calm and secure. Even though he felt as though a war was going on in his head just being there got him to forget some hardships, but it also forced him to think of what will happen later if he stayed in Junrinran. Now that Momo left, he was becoming completely isolated by the town's people. He was in one of the most secure parts of the Rukongai but it had never made him feel safe in fact he hated it here. Becoming a shinigami was tempting but he didn't want to leave his granny alone with these people.<p>

His dreams were getting more... defined over the years.

In the dream, he was hearing a muffled voice now; it seemed to come from all around. He couldn't here a word it said, it sounded close but seemed so far away. Whenever he woke up the area around him was usually covered in a thin layer of ice. He hoped this didn't affect his granny but his hopes we washing away as granny got weaker. If only Momo would stop obsessing over her current position to care about what was becoming of Junrinran.

It was almost lunch but Toshiro wanted to stay a little longer, sitting in the cool shade of the Sakura tree. The gates of the Seireitei were quiet as ever, never budging an inch. _I don't think Momo is coming today either._ His thoughts were interrupted by a sadistic laugh.

"Ha ha, well aren't I lucky today, finding such a tasty soul all alone." Toshiro looked in the direction of the voice, to see a monster that was just as tall as the Sakura tree. It was white with a large black hole in its chest and an ominous mask that had the largest teeth Toshiro had ever seen.

They just stared at each other for a minute or two. "Oi, oi! Don't just stand there kid, it's more fun when you struggle." As soon as the words left it's mouth Toshiro had the sudden urge to run away, but his legs refused to move. He gasped as the thing's hand swooped down to attack him. Unconsciously Toshiro raise his arms to block the attack. On contact Toshiro was slammed into a tree. He was surprised the final blow hadn't come.

When Toshiro looked up he saw that it's hand was covered in a thick layer of ice. The monster tried to move it's limb but as he did it shattered into a million tiny pieces. Dark blood covered the ground.

Toshiro stumbled to his feet. Black spots blurred his vision and he felt some thing hot and sticky slide down the side of his face.

"How dare you freeze my arm! YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" the monster charged towards its helpless victim. Toshiro tried desperately to get away but it was hard to even stand, so he closed him eyes waiting for the final blow… but none came.

"He he, I'm lucky that you have such a high spiritual pressure or else I would never of found you~!" A shinigami was blocking the monster's attack with her sword wile she smiled at Toshiro. She had strawberry blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. "I'll take care of ugly, okay." She then sliced her sword through the white monstrosity's arm.

"GYA! A-a shinigami, huh. You have a death wish or something?" It charged forward. Toshiro was starting to think that was it' only attack.

The shinigami smirked, "I'm sorry but this isn't my funeral," She easily dogged the monster's futile attack. "It's yours."

Toshiro didn't see the attack coming, one moment she was in front of the monster, the next she was above it with her sword held high. She brought her weapon down in a swift motion, cutting the mask cleanly in half. It all happened so fast that Toshiro barely noticed he walk up to him.

"Oh my, are you okay?"

He gaped at her, "... oh um... I-uh..."

She giggled, "by the way my name's Rangiku, Matsumoto Rangiku. What's yours?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

Rangiku clapped her hands together and gave him another one of her smiles, "well nice to meat you~ To~shi~ro~chan~!"

"Nice to meat you too, Matsumoto-san."

"Oh don't be so formal," Rangiku pouted, "come here let me heal your head. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier." She then said something that made her hands glow green and lifted them up to the back of his head. It felt as if small needles were poking at his skin but they didn't hurt at all.

"Oh my," Rangiku looked up at the sky, "We better go into the village before some one starts worrying about you."

"Yes, Granny is probably worried sick."

"Let's just hope she doesn't have a heart attack when she sees the blood. I'll carry you."

"Oh, no, I don't think that's necessary, I'm fine."

"Okay, let's go!" Rangiku started skipping down the hill to the village.

* * *

><p>"Toshiro, you're home." Toshiro's Granny was standing on the porch when they came to greet her.<p>

"Yes," he gave her a hug, "I'm home."

"What happened little one?"

"A hollow managed to get into the Rukongai and it attacked Shiro-chan," Toshiro groaned, _Her too huh._ "I got rid of it don't you worry one bit!" Rangiku puffed out her chest in pride.

"Oh why thank you. I'm Toshiro's grandmother."

"And my names Matsumoto Rangiku! Just call me Rangiku." They shook hands.

"Why don't you have lunch with us, we can talk over the meal." Rangiku smiled.

"If it isn't any trouble, thank you!"

"Right this way dear." Rangiku fallowed the senior inside.

Toshiro sighed, not wanting to stay outside any longer he quickly fallowed.

* * *

><p>"So you're a shingami. That's nice, Momo is going to the academy to be a shinigami."<p>

"Really? I'll have to say hi to her then." Matsumoto giggled for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "Oh my, look at the time! (Position of the sun.) I better get going or every one will think I was defeated in my mission. I can't have that it'll ruin my beautiful reputation." Rangiku smiled once more, "thank you, I had I nice time. I see you around~!" And in a flash she was gone.

If I get a bunch of ya to request another chapter I will but if not it'll wait 'cause I've already typed it!


	3. Chapter 2

Okay Capter-uh-2.

FLAME ALL YA WANT IT'S GOOD FOR YOU HELTH :O

CC is still all the rage. Have fun~!

(I made an for all my stories disclaimer on my profile so don't bite for not saying it every chapter)

* * *

><p><em>I know felt a strong spiritual pressure moments before I got to the hollow but where had it come from? And now that I think of it the hollow's arm was missing… could Toshiro-I know he had sprit energy but not <em>_**that**__ much._ Rangiku entered the tenth barracks in deep thought without watching where she was going; she didn't see the man cross her path. "Ah!" she yelled as the two collided.

"Oh hello there Rangiku-chan!" the man laughed and offered her a hand.

"Captain Kurosaki! Woops, I guess you're wondering why I'm late then." She doubted he even remembered her going on the mission.

"Oh?...Oh right, how'd it go? Was it really that hard, I had herd it was a weak hollow." He gave her a questionable look.

"No I was easy I took care of it in less than a minute."

"Don't tell me you went drinking after! You should have took me with you!" Ishin pouted.

"No, amazingly I didn't!"

"Huh? Wow that must of took a lot of strength Rangiku-chan."

"Yea, I almost died!" Rangiku threw her hand to her forehead read to faint.

"Poor thing, but then what were you doing the whole time?"

"Oh that's right!" she had almost forgot what she wanted to talk to him about. "Get this! The hollow was masking it's Reiatsu and the only way I found was because of a small burst or Reiatsu in the same area. When I got there it had attacked a boy from Junrinran but the strangest thing was that it's arm had been cut off and I don't know what happened. Well, then I killed the hollow and the kid's grandmother let me stay for lunch!"

"You had lunch without me!" Ishin looked horrified.

"That's not the point!"

"Oh you're right, we're talking about the kid right. Who is he?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro from West Rukongai district #1 Junrinran. He lives with his grandmother and until recently, Hinamori Momo, she's in Shino Academy."

"I see, well if there is any more disturbances in Junrinran you have my permission to check it out! I'll also have the matter of the hollow checked out."

"All righty Captain!" Rangiku made an enthusiastic-unessisary-solute and left for the baracks of Division ten.

(Whoa lots of talking!)

* * *

><p>Rangiku sat in her room, she didn't want to miss the Reiatsu she had felt, but she knew that if something wasn't going to happen she'd fall asleap. <em>I knew I should've had that extra coffee... sudenly<em> she felt the Reiatsu she was looking for. _Finaly!-but I really did want that coffee... I wonder if Toshiro-chan is making this Reiatsu? This is so much more than when I was with him._ She hurridly left for Junrinran.

As she went though the halls she herd the murmurs of others who sensed the Reiatsu:

"What's going on?"

"Isn't that Reiatsu?"

Rangiku ignored the curious shinigami and sped off to the western gate.

When she stepped into Junrinran she immediately started looking for the small house she was in earlier. _I think it was this way._ Luckily the house was farely close to the gates.

As she got closer to the little house she felt the air get colder. It wasn't until she reached the front door that she could see the puffs of her breath.

"I-It's freezing!" Matsumoto pouted and slid open the door to look inside.

There were two futons lain out on the floor. The Reiatsu was immensely cold that the floorboards were starting to freeze over! Rangiku walked up to the sleeping form of Toshiro.

"Hey wake up sleepy-chan~!" She saw Toshiro's eyes peek open then widen as he saw her.

"It's you!"

"Control your Reiatsu, Toshiro, your grandmother's cold." He looked over to his Granny and gasped. She was shivering and her blanket was covered in a thin layer of frost.

"Did I…"

"I'm afraid you did. You need to join the academy, your Reiatsu's out of control."

"But I-"

"If you stay here you'll kill your Granny."

"…" Toshiro looked down at his futon.

"You can hear a voice can't you?"

"How...?"

"You have to join the Shino Academy to find where it's coming from." Rangiku paused, "You can decide in the morning, you should also spent the night in the Seireitei. Do you have extra blankets we can give you grandmother?"

"Uh… Yes."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Tenth Division Barracks!" Matsumoto swung open a set of doors that had the kanji symbol for ten on them. "We'll ask Captain Kurosaki what to do! He may be a little nutty but he's really nice!"<p>

"…"

"Hmm?" Rangiku looked down at the boy at her side, "come on, you'll be back before you know it!"

"I guess." Toshiro sighed.

"All righty, let's go!" she dragged him through the halls.

Occasionally they'd bump into one of Rangiku's friends and they'd chat and comment on the new guest. Toshiro couldn't stand any of the conversations, he had thought that a shinigami was more devoted to their work than wandering through the halls talking to every single person they walked by. A simple greeting was fine but to have long conversations in the middle of the night was ao damn tiring.

"Oh hey Rin-chan!" One shinigami had said.

"Rangiku-chan! Oh who do you have there?" The other one had noticed him. Toshiro backed away a bit but Rangiku was holding his hand, "Ah! He is SO cu~te! Rangiku where did you find him!"

"Junrinran. Turns out he's the one who was sending out that Reiatsu earlier." Rangiku giggled as Rin picked Toshiro up into a hug.

"H-hey!" Toshiro said as he tried desperately to get out of her death grip.

But of coarse she didn't seem to hear him, "no way, this little thing couldn't have. I don't feel too much right now."

"That's 'cause it bursts out when he's asleep."

"Really he can already here his Zanpakuto?"

"Seems so!"

A new voice spoke, "and what are you two ladies doing out of bed?" It was a pretty bad imination of an angry voice, but of coarse the one speaking didn't see his subordinates as a lower class but as friends. speaking to them it that tone was unheard of!

"Ah!" Rangiku gasped, "Captain Kurosaki! I brought the kid." Rin set Toshiro on the floor so he could move freely.

"Wow I didn't think he was this small." Toshiro scowled as Kurosaki crouched down to offer his hand to him, "Kurosaki Issin, captain of the tenth division! Nice to meet you!"

"Humph,"_ I'm not __**that **__small._ "Hitsugaya Toshiro, it's a pleasure to meet you Captain Kurosaki." He shook his hand, Toshiro didn't want to be off on the wrong start with a Gotei captain but he wasn't going to gawk over him like Momo.

"Wow you're really uptight, just call me Ishin no need for formalities were all friends here!" He gave Toshiro a wide smile.

"O-okay." Are all _captains aren't like this?... I sure hope not._

"Well let's go to my office. Misuki and Rin you can leave now."

"Ah, yes captain!" they hurried around a corner to who knows where.

"Okay lets go!"

Rangiku grabbed Toshiro's hand, "come on, kid!"

"I'm not a kid."

"He he."

* * *

><p>"I see we'll have you join Shino Academy tomorrow. You'll still be taking the entrance exam and you'll be staring a week into your class but don't worry I'm sure you'll do just fine."<p>

"Bu-alright captain." He knew that he couldn't help his grandmother by himself.

"Oh don't be so sad! It'll be fun and the entrance exam is a piece of cake and if you do terrible the least they can put you in is beginner class 'cause of your Rieatsu!"

"What a confidence booster Matsumoto. Do you really think they'd just let anyone into the academi? Besides I thought my Reiatsu wasn't as strong when I'm awake?"

"I'm sure we'll figue something out if you don't pass. Reiatsu doesn't only come from dreaming, you know. It is also triggered by emotion, so if you want to use it now try thinking of a memory that'll make you mad."

"I see." _I've got __**lots**__ of those._

"Don't be so nervous."

"I am not nervous, Matsumoto!"

**Sigh** "Sure, sure."

Ishin halted their quarrelling, "for now you can sleep in room 142, Rangiku's is just down the hall, room 140. If you need anything just ask her okay. Most of the shinigami in that hall are on a mission so your Reiatsu won't hurt anybody." He then turned to Rangiku, "and Rangiku-chan will wake you up in the morning where you can say goodbye to family and take the exam, ri~ght Rangiku-chan~."

"I'll try my best captain!"

"All righty I'll see you two in the morning!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 2! yay~<p>

Sorry I haven't been uploading lately it's just with semester 2 (last semester) ending and the small fact that I'm starting high school next year-finaly~ I've been wanting to get out of this stupid school for ages!- things have been slow I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can.

Also, I am probably going to rewrite chapters once in a wile k. Just so you know.

Also! Don't think I am going to stop writing this, progress is slow but I'll try and get this story moving! I'm not going to have access to FF in all of July 'cause I'm going to Italy! I'm half Italian so I have many relatives there sadly I only know a few words; Come stai?-How are you? Ciao-hello/goodbye. Ti amo (I hope I spelt that right)-I love you. Zio-Uncle Zia-Aunt.

so I can make 1 sentance;

Ciao, Come stai?

i really should finish my homework... ah well~

I in too of a good mood, he he~

To much coffee.

~~~~~~squiggle~squiggle~~~~~~~~SQUIGGLE~~~~


End file.
